


I Hurt With You

by Zhenya71



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [12]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Sex Worker Nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: This followsI Can't Help It, That I Worry.Title is from the songWhen You Hurtby Krystal Harris.





	I Hurt With You

Alex parked in the lot for Nicklas' building, and then headed inside, lucky enough to catch the door as someone came out, so he wouldn't need to use the intercom. If Nicklas wasn't answering his phone, he likely wouldn't answer the intercom, either. Alex knew what apartment number it was, and he stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to take him up a floor. It wasn't a huge building, only ten apartments per floor, so Nicklas, in number 19, was on the second floor. 

Alex fidgeted as he waited for the elevator to open again, worry still riding him hard. As soon as the door slid aside he was out into the hallway, glancing at the numbers as he passed, looking for number nineteen. He hesitated outside the door, fully aware of how this could backfire on him. Nicklas was strict about his rules and careful of his privacy. As far as he was aware, Alex was the only client who even knew where Nicklas lived. If Nicklas saw this as a betrayal of trust, he might not be willing to see Alex again.

But something was wrong, and Alex was in too deep to back away now. Nicklas meant more to him then just sex, and if he needed help, then Alex would do his best to help, even if it cost him. He dragged in a breath, and then pressed the doorbell. He waited a couple minutes, more or less patiently, and then pressed the bell again.

This time, he heard movement from within the apartment, and a moment later, the door swung open. Nicklas stood in the doorway, blinking at Alex in confused surprise, dressed more casually then Alex had ever seen him in in fleece pajama pants and, to Alex's delight, a Washington Capitals tshirt with a C on the chest.

That delight, and the relief at seeing Nicklas, quickly turned to utter rage, however, when Alex got a good look at Nicklas' face. Nicklas' left eye was nearly swollen shut, a large, dark bruise surrounding it. His cheek and jaw were badly bruised as well, and his lower lip was cut. Alex just stared a moment, too furious to even speak at first, and then when he did manage words, it was a torrent of angry Russian.

"Кто сделал это с тобой! Я убью сукин сын!" Alex spat, far too loudly.

Nicklas just stared up at Alex a moment, still confused and thrown, before he gave his head a careful shake and reached to touch Alex's arm. "Shh. The neighbors will hear you. What are you _doing_ here, Sasha?" 

Alex closed his eyes a moment, trying to calm down some and find his English. "Nicky... your face. Who? I kill them for hurting you."

Nicklas sighed out a little breath and then stepped back into his apartment. "Come in, and lower your voice," he replied. 

Alex did step inside, automatically shifting to toe his shoes off and leave them beside the door, through he couldn't keep his gaze off Nicklas' poor face. "Солнышка, who did this?" he asked again, reaching for Nicklas, wanting to hold him, to reassure himself Nicklas was more or less all right.

Nicklas came to him, after closing and locking the door, sliding his hands soothingly over Alex's chest. "I'll be fine. Easy, Sasha."

"Easy?" Alex fumed, hands on Nicklas' hips careful, just in case Nicklas was hurt anywhere else. "Easy? Nicky, who hurt you!"

Nicklas shook his head at that, easing back after a moment and urging Alex down the short little hallway to his living room. "Come and sit, I'll get you a drink. You know I'm not going to tell you who, Alex."

Alex allowed Nicklas to urge him to the living room, still fuming with anger. "Did you tell police at least, if won't tell me?"

Nicklas just shook his head carefully again, moving to the small bar in the living room, to pour Alex a drink. "No. And I'm not going tell them, or you. Let it go, Alex."

Alex unbuttoned his suit jacket and threw himself down on the sofa, scowling darkly. "How can I let go, Nicky? Someone _hurt_ you. I want punch his teeth in, whoever he is."

Nicklas sighed and sank down to sit beside Alex on the sofa, offering him the tumbler of vodka. "Because it's not your business, Alex. You shouldn't even be here. This isn't how we do things."

Alex accepted the glass, turning it in his hands, and then tossed it back, blinking in surprise as he realized that it was his preferred brand. He put that aside for now, however, setting the glass on the coffee table and turning to face Nicklas on the sofa. 

"I know," Alex said, voice quieter, but still tight with an undercurrent of anger. "I know is not how we do things. I don't want to do things that way anymore, Nicky." He reached for Nicklas' hand, blue eyes earnest. "Want it be my business. Don't want to only see you once a week if lucky. Don't want to share your time with other men who hurt you. Want you to be safe. Taken care of. Let me take care, Nicky. I promise, I take good care of you. Get you better apartment, safer area, get you car, give you allowance. You know I not hurt you. Not ever. Please, Nicky."

Nicklas blinked at Alex, a little thrown, and then blow out a slow breath. "Sasha, that's a huge deal. You understand that, right? Seeing a sex-worker is bad enough, but keeping a 'mistress' could be damaging to your career."

Alex shook his head, saying stubbornly, "I not care about that. I want you be safe, Nicky. Best way keep you safe is take care of you myself." Alex bit his lower lip and lifted Nicklas' hand to press his cheek against it. "Please, Nicky," he asked again, softly. "I understand risk. You worth it. Want keep you safe. Want you to myself. Not want share you any more."

Nicklas gazed at Alex a long moment, silent, thinking, before he blew out another little breath. "I need to think about it, Sasha," he said gently. "I'm not saying no, but I need to think about it and not make an impulse decision."

It's not the answer Alex wanted, but he knew Nicklas well enough to know that pushing wouldn't do anything but make Nicklas dig in his heels all the more. He'd just have to wait for Nicklas to give him an answer when he was ready. "Okay," he agreed. "I wait as long as you need. You worth waiting for, Nicky. You worth everything."

Nicklas shook his head at that, looking down. "Sasha, I'm not," he sighed. "You're just upset." He scooted closer, though, letting Alex gather him into his arms, and Alex rested his cheek against Nicklas' hair, closing his eyes. At least with Nicklas wrapped up in his arms, Alex knew he was safe. The thought of losing Nicklas made something in the middle of Alex's chest ache. All he could do now was wait, and hope Nicklas would let him take care of him more seriously and long-term. When he felt Nicklas go heavier against him, asleep or at least mostly there, Alex dared to murmur into Nicklas' hair, "Я люблю тебя. Ты стоишь всего для меня."

Nicklas made a muzzy, questioning sound, and Alex just shook his head slightly. "Nothing. Sleep, солнышка. I keep you safe, I promise. Just rest."

Nicklas snuggled in against Alex a little more, his breathing evening out after a bit into sleep; while Alex held him close, and let himself hope.

\----

Russian, according to Google Translate:

Солнышка = Sunshine

Кто сделал это с тобой! Я убью сукин сын! = Who did this to you! I'll kill the son-of-a-bitch!

Я люблю тебя. Ты стоишь всего для меня. = I love you. You're worth everything to me.


End file.
